whffandomcom-20200213-history
An Awkward Courtship
Strategy There are 2 piles of rocks that you can hide behind. The man (Eric Wood) is trying to get his lady friend (Ellen May) to be with him, however, she has a husband (Harold). Night 1: Eric tells Ellen he is surprised to see her, and asks how long she has been on the island for. Night 2: Ellen asks how Eric's wife is. He says that his wife takes her joy (alluding that she is still in the Parade District) and has probably forgotten all about him. His wife was in the crowd of people that ran him out of town. Night 3: Ellen says she couldn't get away because her husband is getting jealous of Eric. Ellen says her husband has been asking questions about how long they've been seeing each other behind his back. Night 4: Eric starts by asking Ellen if she would like to stroll along the shore line. She replies that they cannot so Eric decides they should stay. Ellen says she cannot leave her husband, even though she knows that Eric wants her to. Eric says he doesn't think Harold is right in the head, but Ellen immediately replies that Harold, her husband, needs her. She believes that Harold loves her, in his own way. After Eric asks Ellen if she needs him she replies that he shouldn't be clever. She doesn't want to remember him as being clever. She reveals that they cannot meet anymore. Eric says that he found a Hardware Shop. He tells Ellen that he wants her to have it. He tells Ellen that she shouldn't visit the shop by herself as the neighborhood is a bit rough. Night 5: Eric sees Ellen and says, you've changed your mind! Ellen immediately replies that Harold's dead. Eric says, that's terrible, who did it? Ellen replies that Harold didn't come back from the Hardware Shop. Eric says, Oh God. It's rougher than I thought. Ellen immediately asks him if it was him. She wants Eric to swear that it wasn't him. Eric says that he swears that it wasn't him. Ellen says that she couldn't be with Eric if it was him. Eric says that he swears by the gods of his people, it wasn't me. Ellen looks at Eric and says, kiss me. Please, kiss me. Objectives *Come Back at Night *Eavesdrop on the Couple *Come Back at Night *Hear them Out *Pick Up Their Spare Gear Details October 26, 1964 at 3:30AM Odd. She didn't actually ask him if he did it. She told him to tell her he didn't. Isn't love grand? October 26, 1964 at 3:00AM I'm so happy for them, I think I might cry. They've dropped a lot of quite useful stuff. I should pick it up. October 25, 1964 at 10:30 PM She's back! What happened? October 25, 1964 at 2:30AM I bet those Mushrooms sprout at night. I should come back tomorrow night. October 22, 1964 at 2:30AM They've got a bit of a past don't they? October 22, 1964 at 2:00AM Oh, and let me grab a few of these yummy mushrooms while I'm listening in. October 11, 1964 at 2:00PM What a lovely rotting log. I bet it grows mushrooms at night. I should come back and see if it does. Glitches The two people don't sit on the benches, rather, they sit in mid air. Sometimes they don't start talking, I usually move to a different pile of rocks. Gallery An_Awkward_Courtship-1.png An_Awkward_Courtship-2.png An_Awkward_Courtship-1.jpg An_Awkward_Courtship-2.jpg An_Awkward_Courtship-3.jpg An_Awkward_Courtship-4.jpg An_Awkward_Courtship-5.jpg An_Awkward_Courtship-6.jpg An_Awkward_Courtship-7.jpg __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Secondary Quests Category:Eel Pie Secondary Quests